The present invention is directed generally to a waterbed mattress air bleeder valve and more particularly to a standpipe slidably supported within the flexible filler spout of a waterbed mattress for movement between a raised position for supporting a column of water and exhausting air to the ambient atmosphere and a lowered position for closing and sealing the flexible filler spout.
Modern day waterbed mattresses are generally equipped with an industry standard flexible filler spout. That spout includes a peripheral rim sealed to the edge of a filler opening through the top wall of a mattress, a generally cylindrical end fitting and a deformable sleeve connected to and extending between the end fitting and rim for enabling the end fitting to be raised above the rim for filling the waterbed mattress and depressed below the rim during use of the filled mattress.
The spout end fitting is conventionally closed with a removable plug having an inverted top hat shape. The plug is inserted into the spout end fitting prior to threading the cap onto the fitting.
There are two primary problems associated with the conventional industry standard filler spout for waterbed mattresses. First, since the plug is a separate piece that must be removed from the flexible filler spout when bleeding air from the mattress, it can be misplaced, lost or otherwise separated from the mattress. While looking for or replacing the plug, the filled mattress is precariously left with the filler spout open and susceptible to draining water from the mattress. Even if the cap is threaded onto the spout, the cap is not designed to afford a fluid tight seal.
Secondly, the vertical extent of the flexible filler spout, even when elevated to its raised position above its peripheral rim, is limited making it difficult not to force water from the mattress while bleeding the air therefrom. Any spilled water needs to be cleaned up and such clean up may be difficult if the water has seeped into the space between the mattress and the liner. If spillage is not caught by the liner, it may damage adjacent furniture or floor surfaces onto which it spills.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for bleeding air from a waterbed mattress.
Another object is to provide a waterbed mattress flexible filler spout with a standpipe that is slidably moveable between a raised position operative to bleed air from a mattress and a lowered position operative to close and seal the filler spout.
Another object is to provide the flexible filler spout of a waterbed mattress with an adjustable standpipe capable of containing a water column above the spout end fitting while bleeding air from a waterbed mattress.
Another object is to provide an adjustable standpipe for a conventional waterbed mattress flexible filler spout, which standpipe eliminates the need for the separate conventional plug.
Another object is to provide an improved method of bleeding air from a waterbed mattress which enables a water column to be supported above the open end of the flexible filler spout.
Another object of the invention is to provide an adjustable standpipe for the flexible filler spout of a waterbed mattress, which standpipe includes a check valve to block the passage of air into the waterbed mattress.
Another object of the invention is to provide a waterbed flexible filler spout with an adjustable standpipe which is simple and rugged in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and efficient in operation.